The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Handheld devices such as smartphones, tablets, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and electronic books (e-Books) are typically powered by rechargeable batteries. The handheld devices include charging modules to charge the batteries. The charging modules use DC power received from a DC power supply to charge the batteries. AC adapters typically provide the DC power to the charging modules.